El Caballero Sombrío
by NoOnis
Summary: Sakura regresa a su hogar en el Pueblo de la Hoja tras pasar seis años recluida en un convento. Ahí cruzará su destino con un hombre que será su maldición, al hombre que una vez salvó de la muerte.
1. CAP I - Sorpresivo regreso a casa

**El Caballero Sombrío**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Sorpresivo regreso a casa_

Las nubes adornaban con diversas figuras etéreas el firmamento más azul que haya visto en su vida. Ladeaba su cabeza tratando de encontrarle forma a una esponjosa nube que acaparaba la mayor parte del cielo, a un lado y al otro, hasta que finalmente la línea de su boca se alzó en una sonrisa; _«Un Dragón»_, pensó.

Sus labios se curvaron aún más. Admiraba como la forma se iba distorsionando conforme avanzaba el carruaje. Los árboles comenzaban a abordar los costados del sendero por el que la carroza pasaba, impidiéndole mirar el cielo.

La sombra de las frondosas copas de los árboles obstaculizaba la luz solar dejando colarse solo algunos rayos por los orificios. Luces danzaban en el suelo conforme el viento agitaba las ramas.

La fresca brisa entraba por la ventanilla del carruaje. El sonido estrambótico que emergía de las ruedas al avanzar sobre el sendero rocoso le parecía armonioso y melódico.

Después de una riña entre el deber de una dama y sus deseos personales, ganó la última. Decidió asomarse.

El olor de la naturaleza la embriagaba; el pasto mojado tenía un aroma único, las flores que pronto comenzarían a brotar mostraban sus capullos cernidos por los alrededores y la brisa se había convertido en una ventisca fresca que colisionaba contra su níveo rostro enfriándolo solo un poco, lo suficiente para disipar ligeramente el chapeado color rosáceo de sus mejillas.

A lo lejos, podía divisar la gran casona donde pasó su infancia. Nada había cambiado desde su partida: El color ocre de las paredes, las inclinadas y picudos techos color tierra; la gran extensión de tierra desde la entrada de hierro forjado hasta las compuertas de madera era lo bastante largo para demorarse varios minutos de trayecto a pie. Un Mansión en la Campiña; lo bastante lejos del Pueblo para silenciar los sonidos y lo bastante cerca como para ir a pie; si ibas temprano por la mañana podrías estar de regreso cuando el sol dominaba el cielo justo en medio.

―Señorita ―El conductor del carruaje le dirigió una mirada fugaz ―. Será mejor que regrese a su asiento, es peligroso

―Lo sé ―contestó enseguida―. Pero estar encerrada tantos años…

El chofer rió por lo bajo. La señorita exageraba un poco, sin embargo podía comprender un poco su situación. Cerca de seis años lejos de su familia siendo educada por monjas debió ser difícil.

―¡Quiero disfrutar de esto!

Alzó ambas brazos por la ventanilla, gozando de lo que se había perdido por tanto tiempo. Dejando que el frescor la entumeciera, dejando que su imaginación divagara lo bastante para sentir que volaba en el cielo junto a la nube en forma de dragón que había visto hace un momento atrás.

―Si usted toma asiento podré aumentar la velocidad

Ella volvió a sonreír y asentó la cabeza, obedeciendo al chofer de entrada edad. El conductor del carruaje apresuró el trotar de los caballos con un firme movimiento de muñeca.

La joven recargó sus manos sobre su regazo impacientemente.

El carruaje se detuvo y el bufar de los caballos se hizo presente; transcurrieron unos segundos para que la puertezuela de madera se abriera, mostrando al conductor con una sonrisa en su rostro; marcando las arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos y boca. El conductor le extendió la mano, ayudándola a bajar los tres escaloncitos del carruaje.

Clavó su mirada en las grandes compuertas de madera y dos figuras muy conocidas para ella, pero a la vez diferentes se hicieron presentes.

―¡Padre! ¡Madre! ―vociferó emocionada.

Guiada por sus instintos, subió el vestido color azul hasta su rodilla para no enredar sus piernas entre los faldones. Corrió hasta los brazos extendidos de su padre que firmemente la rodearon.

―¡Mi pequeña flor finalmente ha regresado!

El hombre de mediana edad oprimió solo un poco más de fuerza en sus brazos, con suma suavidad la apretó contra su pecho.

―¡Pero niña! ―dijo en tono de regaño la voz femenina.

Su madre ―una mujer de gran belleza― se encontraba detrás de su padre, agitando su cabeza en forma de reproche.

―Esa actitud es inaceptable para una señorita de tu estatus social

La señora de la casa se abanicó simultáneamente abochornada de furia. Su hija seguía siendo la misma que cuando se fue. Ahora se reprochaba haber sido tan condescendiente con su segunda hija y haberle cumplido algunos caprichos; ahora estaban las consecuencias y de esa forma ningún hombre de buen renombre se interesaría en ella.

―Mebuki, ¿no te alegras de ver a tu hija? ―acarició su cabello rosáceo con vehemencia, protegiéndola aún entre sus brazos ―. Hace casi seis años que inicio sus estudios

―No la educaron adecuadamente esas monjas ―reprochó.

―¿Sakura?

La melodiosa voz de una mujer resonó a través de las compuertas de caoba. Una hebra del cabello rubio caía en un prolijo bucle por su hombro izquierdo, teniendo un hermoso recogido. Pasó su mano acomodando su cabello ―por pura costumbre― al lado de su sien.

―¡Hanako! ―se soltó de los brazos de su padre para rodear a la joven―. Creí que no te vería

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Sakura se ruborizó. Bajo su mirada al suelo avergonzada.

―Eres recién casada

―Eso no impide que reciba a mi hermanita menor

Sakura sonrió. Hanako miraba a su hermana detenidamente. El color rosa de sus cabellos ―heredado de su bisabuela― estaba más largo, recogido solo por la mitad en un sencillo moño mientras en las puntas sus distintivos y grandes bucles naturales rebotaban, jugando con el movimiento del viento. Los grandes ojos color verde estaban igual de brillantes a como recordaba. Las pequeñas pecas habían desaparecido casi por completo a excepción de su nariz, le daba un toque de inocencia y pureza.

Esa no era la tonta hermana menor que se había ido, llorando a mares cuando partió a iniciar sus estudios. Había algo distinto en ella que no le agradaba a Hanako… sin duda, Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en una belleza y aunque no lograra ―ni lograría― estar al mismo nivel que Hanako, no le gustaba lo que veía; mas bien la única que podía ser el centro de atención era ella, nadie más.

―Haz crecido mucho, Sakura

―¡Si! Ya casi cumplo los dieciséis años ―sonrió juntando sus manos en la espalda y meciéndose sobre sus tobillos.

Su madre se frotó la sien, arrugando ligeramente la comisura de sus ojos. Desaprobaba completamente el comportamiento de su hija menor.

―Y con eso su presentación en sociedad ―suspiró su madre.

―Familia ―interrumpió su padre―, continuemos esta conversación en la sala de estar

El vestíbulo mantenía el mismo estilo lujoso que recordaba. La gran araña colgaba en medio del lugar majestuosamente, con pequeños esferas de cristal en hileras que colgaban y se engarzaban en ondas desde el su eje hasta las puntas.

Columnas de mármol se postraban en una fila desde la entrada hasta donde empezaban las anchas escaleras de mármol que ondeaba por detrás de una pared con la pintura familiar de los Haruno.

―¿Sucede algo Sakura? ―preguntó su padre desconcertado por el ensimismamiento de su hija menor.

―No ha cambiado casi nada ―contestó con una sonrisa―. Sigue siendo la misma que en mis recuerdos

―¡Por supuesto! Por estos lugares nunca cambia nada ―Le devolvió la sonrisa―. Aunque el pueblo si lo ha hecho

―¿De verdad? ―Los ojos de Sakura brillaron ante las palabras de su padre― ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de ir!

―Deberías darte cuenta que esos lugares no son apropiados para los de nuestra clase ―profirió la Señora Haruno en tono despectivo―. Lo prohíbo ―Se adelantó ante cualquier queja de su hija menor.

Sakura instintivamente miró a su padre. Quien a pesar de sus duras facciones y fachada era más permisivo y cariñoso con sus hijas.

―Tu madre tiene razón mi pequeña flor, el pueblo es un lugar peligroso ―Acarició los cabellos rosáceos de Sakura―. Ahora deberías descansar un poco, debió ser largo el viaje

Mebuki observó cómo su hija menor subía los escalones acompañada de la mayor. Era imposible no compararlas. Aunque en el fondo le doliera, Sakura nunca llenaría sus expectativas por más que se esforzara, no teniendo como modelo a Hanako.

Ella le había otorgado aquel nombre: "Sakura"; no solo por el color extraño de sus cabellos: rosa pálido, sino para que cómo su hermana; Sakura brotara de su capullo como una hermosa flor de cerezo que desperdigara belleza, vivacidad e iluminara por completo sus alrededores con una simple sonrisa; igual que Hanako quien con una simple mirada podía derretir un glacial, no había hombre que no sucumbiera ante ella. Era su más preciado tesoro. Hanako; "Niña de la flores" y tal y como el significado de su nombre… ella era la más esplendorosa flor.

_Sakura era una decepción para su nombre y su madre._

La noche había caído inesperadamente, las luces de las velas se apagaron. Sakura se encontraba en sus aposentos, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana; observando el terreno que le pertenece a su familia desde hace varias generaciones, perdida en el titilar de las estrellas en la cúpula celeste y en el movimiento lejano de los árboles a las afueras de la propiedad a merced del susurrante viento.

No pensaba en alguna particularidad o algo especial, solo observaba el paisaje. Divagando, como solía hacer en las noches silenciosas en el convento antes de acostarse a dormir.

.

Mediodía había llegado, estaba tan cansada que había dormido más de lo usual y le pareció extraño el hecho de que su madre la dejara dormir hasta tarde. Ahora su hermana la esperaba en el jardín para «hablar».

Sakura admiraba a su hermana en todos los aspectos y a pesar de que su vida siempre la vivió a la sombra de su hermana, ese afecto no disminuía.

En el jardín, Hanako sostenía una sombrilla acorde con el hermoso vestido color amarillo claro. La piel blanca resplandecía con los rayos del sol y sus bucles dorados parecían avivarse cuando un escurridizo rayo osaba con tocarlos. Los ojos de Hanako, tan parecidos a los Sakura se posaron en ella y sonrió.

―Hermana ―Sakura apresuró sus pasos acortando la distancia entre las dos―, ¿Me hablaste?

―Sí, quería pasar tiempo contigo Sakura, han sido tantos años separadas que quisiera reponerlo lo antes posible

―¿De verdad? ―Una enorme sonrisa surcó el níveo rostro de Sakura.

―Por supuesto

―Sin embargo, quisiera dar un paseo por el pueblo antes ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante sus palabras.

Hanako roló los ojos y suspiró. Ella sabía lo que significaba tal reacción, a Hanako no le agradaban muchas cosas y entre ellas el pueblo. Personas de clase social inferior a la suya, mugrosos y apestosos según a palabras de su hermana mayor. A ella le parecía fascinante y le intrigaba saber que tanto había cambiado en estos años.

―No entiendo como es que te agrada tanto mezclarte con esas… ―la palabra se le atoró en la garganta―, personas

―No es tan malo como parece ―Sakura sonrió―, el aroma a pan recién salido que inunda las calles, el sonido de las voces de las personas que se distorsionan en murmullos inentendibles, el bazar, hasta el aire…todo es tan magnífico

―Al parecer no has cambiado en lo absoluto ¿verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Hanako soltó un suspiro y recobró la compostura, con la sombrilla amarilla tapando todo rayo de luz ultravioleta que osara con acariciarla.

―Estaré en mis aposentos, espero no tardes demasiado pequeña flor

Sonrió con júbilo y espero hasta que su hermana mayor estuviera fuera de su vista para subirse las enaguas por arriba de los tobillos y correr hacia los establos donde esperaba con ansias y después de tanto tiempo encontrarse con _Claro de Luna._

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Se que no tengo perdón de dios, subir otro fic con algunos esperando continuación, pero esta idea tiene mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y no había querido subirla por la falta de tiempo que tengo y las subidas tardías que va a tener pero no pude evitarlo. Este fic en especial me gusta mucho, es mi primer ItaSaku y espero que a ustedes también.

uNo se cuando pueda subir conti pero bueno, espero sean pacientes no porque tarde en subir quiere decir que abandone, solo que he estado ocupada y a falta de ideas.

Sin más, nos vemos en la próxima.

¡Adiosin!


	2. CAP II - Un viejo amigo

**CAPÍTULO II**

_Un viejo amigo_

El estruendoso chocar de las herraduras contra las piedras de río era un sonido que extrañaba más de lo que pensaba, la simple sinfonía provocaba que su cuerpo se tensara bajo el agarre de las riendas y su piel se erizara a causa de la emoción que le provocaba volver a montar a _Claro de Luna._

El olor a hierba inundó sus fosas nasales mientras cruzaba el pabellón arbolado. Esa era su parte favorita: el camino era rodeado por árboles de arce ligeramente inclinados en sus copas, descansando justo en el centro, como si quisieran entrelazar sus ramas y hojas en un techo abovedado.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez? No recordaba, pero solo de esa forma se sentía completamente libre, con el fresco viento que colisionaba contra su rostro avivando su energía como el fuego en su pecho y jugueteando bruscamente con su cabello, provocando que alguna que otra hebra ondeara libre a su merced… Sentía que volaba como las aves en el cielo.

Las motas de los rayos del sol danzaban sobre su nívea tez una vez más, dándole pequeños besos cálidos aquí y allá.

Si sus padres se enteraran que fue a dar un paseo a hurtadillas con _Claro de Luna_, su yegua, seguro la mandarían de nuevo al convento por un par de años más. Así que «_Debía tener cuidado en no llamar la atención»_ anotó mentalmente. Aunque seguramente nadie se percataría de su presencia, después de todo no era como Hanako.

El largo tramo arbolado había finalizado. Frente a sus ojos se desplegaba un llano repleto de peculiares flores que aromatizaban el ambiente, apaciguando el olor de la grama.

«Tulipanes» pensó al momento que inhalaba el fresco aroma.

Sino mal recordaba aquel prado no se encontraba ahí antes de irse, pero poco era lo que recordaba de los alrededores de la Mansión, sin mencionar el Jardín dentro de los confines del hierro forjado que la rodeaba.

Meditó por un momento el deseo de disfrutar más de cerca el campo de tulipanes, sin embargo faltaba tan poco para llegar al pueblo que la flama en su pecho llameó de nuevo al recordarlo. Espoleó a su yegua para que apresurara su galope. Quizás regresaría con Hanako a ese lugar más tarde, quizás.

Podía vislumbrar desde ese lugar los grandes arcos de piedra que eran consumidos por las enredaderas.

−No tardo, pórtate bien ¿Si?

Acarició el hocico de _Claro de Luna _con suavidad, disfrutando de la libertad y tranquilidad del momento que seguramente sería arrebatado. No importaba se repitió, sino no lo hacía quizás nunca tuviera la oportunidad aunque conociéndose seguramente sí la tendría.

Dejó a su yegua y se levantó la capucha de la capa hasta tapar la mitad de su rostro. Suspiró profundo antes de dar los pasos siguientes dirigiéndose al Pueblo de la Hoja.

Ahora los recuerdos de cuando era una niña la asaltaban. Se dejó llevar por ellos, recordando –algunos más vívidos que otros- los días en los que su padre la traía consigo al Pueblo.

Su padre, no cabía duda que sus palabras eran acertadas. Parecía un lugar completamente diferente al que había dejado atrás. Aunque algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Sí, era el mismo olor a pan recién hecho que recordaba.

El ensimismamiento era tal que estuvo a punto de tropezar al enredarse con la capa sino fuera porque la arrancó al dar un paso. ¡Vaya forma de no llamar la atención! Se reprochó.

_Sakura…_

Giró su rostro instintivamente al escuchar su nombre. El tiempo se ralentizó de pronto, cada movimiento parecía ser más engorroso que al anterior, la voz que pronunció su nombre de nuevo había bajado sus decibeles hasta ser tan grave que asustaba.

Lo que encontraron sus ojos removió algo en su interior en una ráfaga violenta. Un calor que creía olvidado, abandonado en lo profundo de su ser surgió con intensidad. Sin embargo al mirarlo a los ojos el tiempo volvió a su curso original. ¿Sería que los recuerdos de su infancia estaban fantaseando con su añoranza? Pero ¿Como podía imaginarlo con tanta claridad? y sobre todo… tan alto, con obvios cambios. El cuerpo que veía no era el que recordaba. Ese hombre no era el niño que rememoraba en sus sueños.

Eso podría explicarlo todo, ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Cómo ocurrió? Ella recordaba que había montado a _Claro de Luna_ y después...¡Ah claro! Seguramente habría tropezado, el golpe la desmayó y ahora estaba imaginando cosas que en realidad no estaban ahí. Sin embargo sus sentidos eran tan precarios que dudó por un instante. Solo había una forma confiable y que utilizó cientos de veces. Se pellizcó el brazo para comprobarlo.

**Dolía.** Dolía mucho, por lo que eso solo podía significar una sola cosa: No estaba soñando como otras tantas veces en el convento lo había hecho. Cuando creyó haber visto el reflejo de sus ojos en las ventanas, el resplandor de su cabello en el campo. Cuando tantas veces suspiró su nombre entre sueños. Y ahora no sabía como actuar, fueron tantos años que a veces daba por sentado que se olvidaría de ella aunque estaba claro que Sakura nunca lo haría.

La persona frente a ella la miraba aun con cierto desconcierto. Como si dudara en la veracidad de su visión. Sin embargo fue alguien más quien rompió con aquel análisis sincronizado.

―¿Sa-ku-ra?

Y fue inevitable lo que pasó después de eso; estaba siendo estrujada entre sus brazos, fue una reacción tan natural de su parte y ajena que le sorprendió el hecho que en ese justo momento era algo que necesitaba con urgencia.

_Un abrazo amigo._

A ella no le importaba que vieran el ultraje de aquel joven, sin embargo las miradas de desaprobación se hicieron presentes y el cotilleo empezó. No quería tener más problemas, solo hace unas cuantas horas que había regresado y ya se había escapado para ir al pueblo. Así que rompió el contacto rápidamente. Entonces él carraspeó.

―Lo siento señorita Haruno, mi ímpetu es algo que nunca permutará, le pido disculpas por ello

Sakura soltó una risita divertida, él tomó su mano desnuda y plantó torpemente un beso.

―Sus disculpan han sido aceptadas Joven Uzumaki

Sin embargo era la persona junto a él quien la intranquilizaba y provocaba tantos sentimientos que era difícil identificarlos. Posó sus ojos en aquella persona, aún no podía creerlo. Miles de preguntas y situaciones cruzaron por su mente, finalmente solo pudo atinar a sonreír.

―¿Cómo ha estado mi señor?

Él frunció el ceño.

―Estaría mejor si dejaras de llamarme tan formalmente, haces parecer como si en realidad no nos conociéramos en lo absoluto

―¿Es así mi señor? ¿Le molesta?

―Más que molestarme de hecho

―Lo siento, trataré de no incomodarte más Gaara

Fue entonces cuando él sonrió.

Había olvidado lo reconfortante que era ese sentimiento.

.

Se tumbó sobre su lecho. Aún sentía el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho y la respiración agitada a causa de la carrera desbocada que emprendió en su regreso.

Sonrió al recordar esa mañana. Pensó en él, en como había cambiado tras los años. El niño que era ligeramente más bajo que ella había crecido tanto que tenía que subir un poco el rostro para mirarlo. El cabello rojizo que antes siempre estaba enmarañado ahora era un poco más largo, aún conservando la rebeldía que lo caracterizaba aunque con menos intensidad. Los ojos aguamarina que conforme pasó el tiempo se deshelaron a tal grado que parecían lagunas de agua dulce.

En ese momento el pasado la azotó tan fuerte que dolió.

Revivió ese día que pensaba que ya había superado, pero no era así.

Había sido una noche de Otoño. Oía sus propias súplicas entre sollozos a la lejanía. Su madre siempre había desaprobado el comportamiento de su padre al llevarla consigo al pueblo, sin embargo fue la más pura e inocente amistad con aquel joven -aquel entonces niño- que determinó a su madre a enviarla lejos de su hogar.

Un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse cuando recordó la sentencia de su madre cuando era solo una niña.

_Es por tu bien, Sakura_; dijo aquella vez antes de cerrar la puertezuela del carruaje y desaparecer de su vida los siguientes seis años. Ahora que era mayor sabía que los estudios fueron solo la fachada de un rencor más grande. La razón real para alejarla fue el niño de cabellos rojos.

Los recuerdos de su partida fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por el sutil golpeteo sobre la puerta de su alcoba.

―¿Sakura?

Entonces lo recordó. Hanako esperaba su regreso.

.

Sakura inhaló profundamente el olor a almizcle mezclado con el perfume del césped y el aroma de Hanako: jazmines. Unas ganas de dejarse caer en el pasto se hicieron profundamente necesarias hasta que la voz de su hermana mayor interrumpió sus deseos.

―¿Cómo te fue en el Pueblo?

―De maravilla ―sonrió sonrojada al recordarlo―, Padre tenía razón al decir que ha cambiado ¿Viste la torre del Reloj detrás de la fuente en el centro de la plaza? ¿No es divino?

―Si

El rostro de Hanako por un instante se endureció, su mirada transmitía frialdad, Sakura sabía cuanto detestaba al Pueblo y sus habitantes, aunque no entendía la razón. El hermoso rostro de Hanako estaba a punto de arrugar su entrecejo cuando volvió a sonreír.

―¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

―Muchas cosas, a decir verdad…

―No, quise decir… ¿Has encontrado a **alguien** interesante?

Cuando Hanako la miró parecía haber cambiado. Los ojos verdes de Hanako que antes parecían tener miles de estrellas en él, destellando en dorado ahora no había nada.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar aquel pensamiento de su mente. Hanako era su hermana mayor y seguramente estaría preocupada por su escape ¿No fue ella quien esperó su regreso?

¡Sí, claro! Eso era todo, Hanako estaba cubriendo sus espaldas y estaba ciertamente intranquila con el hecho de que pudiera ser descubierta tras haber ido a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Debería estar avergonzada por sus pensamientos prejuiciosos hacia Hanako.

―¿Alguien? En realidad… yo…

―¿Qué es lo que está allá? ―Hanako entrecerró los ojos y apuntó con su dedo índice, oculto en guantes de seda blanca hacia el horizonte.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde le mostraba Hanako. A la lejanía se podía vislumbrar, entre los pastizales, una mancha negra que oscurecía el prado, como si hubieran derramado tinta en solo esa zona, algo realmente extraño ¿Qué sería? La curiosidad comenzó a impregnarse en su ser, siendo terriblemente difícil retenerse.

―¿A dónde piensas ir? ―La delicada mano de Hanako se posó en su hombro.

―A donde más, iré a ver que es lo que se encuentra en ese lugar

―Podrías ser algún animal

―O podría ser otra cosa

Miró con recelo la mancha en el pasto, cerca del establo. Le pareció extraño, hace solo unas horas había estado ahí y no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, ¿Sería un animal desorientado?

En ese momento no supo el _por qué_¸ pero por muy extraño que pareciera, Sakura se acercó con parsimonia; a diferencia de Hanako, quien se mantenía a cierta distancia por detrás de ella y aunque Hanako no deseaba seguir a su hermana menor, por primera vez en su vida fue atraída por la curiosidad que le propició el lugar.

Sakura podía sentir en su pecho las palpitaciones de su corazón chocando contra su caja torácica nerviosamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de aquella "cosa" se percató que lo negro que se divisaba en la lejanía era una larga capa negra; entonces, prestando suma atención se percató del ligero y casi imperceptible movimiento del subir y bajar de la capa. Rápidamente Sakura se arrodilló sin importarle arruinar su vestido lila con lodo y otras suciedades.

Giró con cuidado el bulto debajo del ropaje negro. _Claro de Luna _relinchó alarmada en el establo.

Hanako se llevó la mano enguantada hasta la boca, ahogando un chillido, mientras que Sakura lo veía con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía salirse de sus cuencas.

Era un hombre. Con el rostro lleno de sangre que chorreaba desde su cabeza, empapando sus largos cabellos negros enmarañados. Las ropas sucias cubiertas de sangre y tierra, con tajos en algunos lugares como el pecho o los brazos; por debajo se podía apreciar algunos cortes en diversas direcciones.

Un hombre que seguramente estaba a punto de morir.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno no pude contenerme más así que subí continuación antes hahaha, estos días han sido aburridos así que tuve que sacarle provecho :)

**dark:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por pasar y dejar un review. Que bueno que te haya gustado, este fic es uno de los que mas ha gustado entre lo que he escrito hahaha. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos!

**aikouchiha: **Sí, la madre de Sakura... Pero bueno, ella no se deja decaer por su madre y sus ideales. Espero que te guste la conti. Saludos!

**wolftakumi: **Hahaha bueno aquí esta la conti, si, ya todos queremos que salga Itachi es la razón de nuestra existencia jajaja bueno no, pero hay que darle tiempo, aunque ¿Quien será el hombre que encontraron? Chan chan chan! jajajaja Saludos!

**sweets love: **Bueno, la hermana de Sakura esta tan acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención que no le gusta que alguien más lo sea, y la madre de Sakura... bueno siente una gran decepción hacia ella. Espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Saludos!

**MarianitaUchiha: **Hola linda! Ya hable contigo por PM pero de todas formas aqui estamos hahaha, gracias por agregarlo a tus favoritos :) Saludos!

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y a los que leen en anónimo por darse el tiempo para dedicarle a este fic. Espero que les guste este nuevo Capítulo que les dejo. Me da mucha alegaría que haya sido bien aceptada :D

Nos leemos en el próximo.

¡Adiosin!


	3. CAP III - El hombre de la capa negra

**CAPÍTULO III**

_El hombre de la capa negra_

La oscuridad lo rodeaba. El frío incrementaba, penetrando hasta la profundidad de sus huesos. Se sintió solo como siempre lo había estado, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón no quería estarlo.

No había nada para él, absolutamente nada, solo oscuridad.

Un olor comenzó a inundar su sentido, era un olor que sin duda conocía… el almizcle; si, estaba seguro, era inconfundible… sin embargo, poco a poco ese olor tan penetrante y familiar se fue dulcificando hasta tornarse fresco, como las flores en primavera. ¡Por supuesto! Eran flores, tan dulces y delicadas como lo eran los cerezos.

El zumbido de algo rondaba su oído, comenzaba a molestarlo, ¿un insecto tal vez? No, poco a poco se fue esclareciendo y entonces encontró la realidad ¿Voces de mujeres?

Trató de abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban en demasía.

―…Vivo…

―Hana… udame… agua… ¡Apresúrate!

―…kura… haces…

Palabras sin sentido y algunas entrecortadas. No podía entender absolutamente nada y cada vez que trataba de agudizar su sentido del oído una punzada atravesaba su cabeza, por lo que se dio por vencido en intentarlos de nuevo. Por lo poco que pudo entender, estaba seguro de dos cosas: estaba vivo y había dos mujeres cuidando de él. Una de ellas con una voz melódicamente perfecta y la otra con un timbre más infantil, lleno de inocencia y alegría.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Quiénes son ellas?

El frío de pronto se apaciguo y las voces se habían acallado. El ligero relinchido de los caballos le dio una pista de su paradero, debería estar en un establo, el sonido del desgarre de la ropa rompió con sus pensamientos silenciosos.

―Todo estará bien

Escuchó a la lejanía, aunque sabía que esa persona desconocida se encontraba a su lado; era él quien se alejaba, pero… ¿Por qué razón sentía el calor de su mano aún sobre él, aún cuando se había perdido en la inconsciencia?

El simple tacto sobre su piel era reconfortante, los roces, casi caricias eran tan suaves y gentiles que por un momento lo arrullaron, cayendo en un profundo sueño sosegado, donde todo lo que había era un par de ojos en un hermoso rostro imaginario.

Unos ojos color esmeralda. Los destellos en ellos parecían como las estrellas del firmamento, sin darse cuenta se había quedado prendado de aquellos ojos que brillaban adormecedoramente como la noche.

Estrellas azules.

¿Ella sería su salvadora? Una mujer de ojos color esmeralda y olor a cerezo. Quizás y cuando despertase tendría que agradecerle por ese gesto tan generoso o… quizás, podría ser solamente que su mente delirante haya fantaseado con aquella doncella.

_Podría ser…_

.

El establo apenas si se podía vislumbrar a su espalda, ya se encontraban lo bastante alejadas para que el olor a almizcle se disipara.

Hanako caminaba delante de ella, con la sombrilla a juego con su vestido en alto aún pensando en lo ocurrido. Hanako le había hecho prometer que era un secreto entre las dos y nadie más podía enterarse. Sakura no estaba de acuerdo y no entendía las razones de su hermana para hacerlo. No podía quedarse callada, tenía que decirle a alguien sobre lo ocurrido, pero al final le había dado su palabra a Hanako.

Después de haber prácticamente arrastrado el cuerpo del joven hasta el establo. Habían limpiado sus heridas que aparentaban ser más graves de lo que eran en realidad, algunos cortes, raspones, y hematomas que vendaron con retazos de tela.

Pensó en el joven. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? Algunos cortes eran tan limpios que parecían hechos con alguna arma de filo mientras que algunas otras tenían pequeñas astillas que fue difícil extirpar; menos mal que había hecho más que estudiar en el convento.

―No dirás nada ¿verdad Sakura? ―habló Hanako sin detenerse, aún caminando en la delantera.

―No

―¿Me lo juras? ―Hanako se giró para encarar a su hermana menor.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, mirando sobre su hombro al lejano establo. Dubitativa a responder, no entendía por qué Hanako se comportaba de aquella manera tan extraña y misteriosa.

―¿Por favor?

Ella tenía que negarse, no podía dejar a aquel hombre desamparado, sin ayuda de algún galeno, no podían hacer más por ese hombre. Pero ¿Cómo negarse a Hanako? Simplemente no podía.

―Está bien… te juro que no le diré a nadie

―Me alegra oír eso Sakura ―sonrió Hanako deslumbrante.

Observando el rostro de su hermana mayor, Sakura tuvo un presentimiento y por alguna razón sintió que estaba muy mal todo eso.

.

Pensaba en aquel hombre. En que las razones por las cuales había acabado en ese estado tan deplorable; en cómo había llegado hasta la propiedad Haruno. ¿Estaría mejor?

Sakura no podía estar más preocupada por un hombre al que no conocía, un completo extraño. Pero por más ajeno que fuera para ella, seguía siendo una persona necesitada y parecía ser que esa era la debilidad de Sakura.

Revolvió una vez más el extraño menjurje que había preparado la cocinera y censuró un suspiro. Estaba demasiado inquieta y si su madre se percataba sería reprendida.

―Esta mañana han encontrado un corcel a las afueras de la propiedad ―dijo su padre comentando las noticias matutinas como era su costumbre―, ensillado y sin jinete

El chirrido del plato hondo al chocar contra los cubiertos puestos en la mesa provocó el silencio y las miradas expectantes de los presentes. Hanako le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara, su madre la miró con desapruebo y finalmente su padre preguntó.

―¿Sucede algo Sakura cariño?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y acomodó los cubiertos.

―Bien, como iba diciendo… le encargué a los mayordomos y algunos sirvientes que fueran cuidadosos y revisaran las cercanías de la mansión

Intranquila. Los nervios de Sakura no la dejaban comportarse apropiadamente, no podía tranquilizarse y aunque sentada parecía totalmente recatada, por debajo de la enorme mesa de cedro sus dedos no dejaban de juguetear entre sí.

Hanako no dejaba de mirarla mientras su rostro demostraba una preocupación que ella sabía no tenía. No podía soportar tal presión, no sabía como Hanako lo soportaba. Pronto empezaría a notarse.

―¿Podría retirarme por favor?

Observó a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia con anhelo, no podía estar más tiempo en el comedor sino descubrirían que algo andaba mal con ella. Y la mirada de Hanako no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

―¿Te encuentras bien mi pequeña flor? ―preguntó su padre bajando los cubiertos.

―Yo…

―Retírate ―apresuró a decir su madre en tono severo―, No vuelvas al comedor hasta que hayas aprendido como comportarte en uno

Era la primera vez en todos sus años que agradecía la inflexibilidad de su madre; gracias a ello pudo evitar las miradas fulminantes de su hermana y ser descubierta por sus padres, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre y las diversas razones por las cuales haya quedado en esa condición y terminado en la propiedad Haruno.

Finalmente al caer la oscuridad sobre la faz de la tierra. Sakura Haruno decidió que era su deber velar por la salud de ese hombre. De esa forma y con sus ropajes de dormir se colocó sobre sus hombros una capa que después de haber rebuscado varios minutos en el closet encontró, empolvada, avejentada y maloliente pero era lo único que podía cubrirla de la fría noche. Enrolló una de las sábanas de seda que había en el closet y la apretó contra su pecho.

Se detuvo un momento en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Recordó el deseo que sentía a los cinco años. Cómo observaba la pradera con deseo. Siempre había sido "impertinente" y "osada", nunca recatándose y dejar sus sueños en lo profundo de su alma. Su padre le había enseñado a seguir su corazón y así lo hacía, a cuestas de los regaños y castigos que su madre le otorgaba tras cualquiera de sus travesuras.

Aun estando enclaustrada en el Convento, su deseo por la libertad era alimentado en el silencio nocturno; cuando se escapaba para ir hacia de aquel estanque de peces dorados que se encontraba cerca de la capilla, a las afueras del Convento.

Su espíritu siempre anheló la libertad.

Y con ese sentimiento hirviendo en su pecho, observó las profundidades del abismo con cierto regocijo. Sakura varias veces había descendido y escalado por esas enredaderas, por lo que no dudo un segundo más en colocarse en posición para tratar de bajar.

Posó su pie descalzo en la enredadera ella bajó como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeña; bajando por la enredadera que rodeaba los laterales de la mansión. Una par de veces estuvo a punto de caer, su peso no era el mismo de cuando niña, así que era obvio que quizás de un momento a otro podrían quebrarse.

Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la grama debajo de ella todo el miedo que había sentido esos días se desvaneció por completo y fue remplazado por la excitación que le provocaba sentirse libre de nuevo. El viento mecía su cabello estrepitosamente conforme corría por la pradera.

La luna apenas si iluminaba su camino que tenía delante pero eso no le impedía seguir su curso. El sonido de las cigarras se detenía a su paso y continuaba su cántico segundos después. Ese lugar, por más que lo conocía a la perfección parecía ser un lugar diferente con todos esos sonidos ululantes. Como si miles de susurros trataran de decir algo al mismo tiempo sin poder ser escuchados en realidad.

Finalmente vislumbró su destino a pocos metros delante. Solo un poco más y llegaría.

Trató de recuperar el aliento tomando profundamente aire como si fuese la primera vez que inhalaba oxígeno. De pronto todo el brío que había sentido al bajar se había ido y el miedo regresó.

_Vamos Sakura, no seas cobarde ¿No viniste a sanar sus heridas?_

Sakura mordió su labio inferior debatiéndose mentalmente entre lo correcto y… ¿Correcto?

¿Lo correcto para quién? ¿Para su madre? ¿Para Hanako? ¿Para ese hombre desconocido? No, ella haría lo que creería que era lo mejor y eso era ayudar a ese hombre desconocido. Finalmente después de una larga inhalación, Sakura entró al establo. El olor a almizcle inundó sus pulmones y los caballos bufaron al perturbar su sueño.

Sakura tragó saliva, el corazón le latía estrepitosamente a cada paso que daba, sin embargo nunca detuvo su caminar.

Cuando vislumbró un bulto negro entre el heno en lo más profundo del establo suspiró.

.

Aún en ese momento se sentía tan exhausto que sus párpados se negaban rotundamente a abrirse, el tiempo que transcurría se había vuelto tan subjetivo que no se percató hace cuanto estaba en ese lugar si hace unas horas, unos días o quizás más. Apenas si recordaba quien era.

Revivía aquel suceso una y otra vez en sus sueños. La desesperación lo invadía pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba era como si estuviese en una profunda pesadilla de la cual no pudiera salir.

De pronto el frío que sentía se apaciguo… justo como aquella vez. La cálida cercanía de alguien o algo lo reconfortaba y las pesadillas desaparecieron.

Sentía sobre su frente como el agua mojaba su piel, resbalando algunas gotas traviesas por los costados y el recorrido de lo que parecía ser un paño húmedo en sus brazos. El punzante dolor en su torso ardió en ese momento.

―_Esta sanando_

Escuchó en la lejanía. Sí, era la misma voz de aquella vez. No pudo evitar sentirse de alguna forma atraído por esa inocente voz que susurraba tersamente a lo lejos. No supo cuando los relinchidos y bufidos de los corceles acallaron, seguramente fue por _ella_.

No supo cuantas veces ocurrieron esas visitas o cuanto tiempo duraron, pero cada vez que _ella _lo visitaba salía de la inconsciencia total a un estado de semiinconsciencia solo para escucharla con su cuerpo inmóvil. Fue entonces cuando inconscientemente fue surgiendo de su aletargado mutismo para abrir sus ojos.

Sombras borrosas y sin sentido aparecieron frente a sus ojos. No estaba sorprendido pues había estado sumido tanto tiempo en aquel sueño que no podía esperar menos. Todo le daba vueltas, trató de incorporarse pero algo sobre su pecho se lo impidió, fue entonces cuando recordó en su somnolencia esa voz, ese calor.

―¿_Se encuentra bien?_

Sí, la misma voz. Y de nuevo regresó a su letanía, no sin antes vislumbrar un par de ojos color esmeralda.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Disculpen la demora pero el trabajo a veces me mata. Pero aquí esta ya por fin espero que les agrade :) aún no se sabe quien es el hombre :O pero pronto se sabrá. Primero quisiera sentar bien las bases de la historia para que empiezen a pasar cosas mas interesantes por eso es que va un poco lenta, pero no se alarmen pronto comenzará lo bueno.

Ahora contestaré reviews de anónimos :D

wolftakumi.- Hahaha pronto se sabrá quien es el hombre misterioso :O espero que te siga gustando el fic. Saludos!

dark.- Si, Hanako es media pesadita pero es la hermana de Sakura y ella que esta vendada pero bueno... a ver si se da cuenta algún día de la hermana que tiene hahaha el hombre sigue en anónimo, nadie sabe quien es jijiiji

aikouchiha.- Todas esperamos que sea el sexy de Itachi *¬* jajaja si a mi también se me hizo super interesante el ItaSaku este es mi primer fic con esta pareja y me agrada mucho :D Saludos!

Gracias a tod s por pasarse a leer en especial a ...wolftakumi, dark, aikouchiha, BleachNaruto2712, Hikari Tsinkino, Crimela... a los anónimos y los que dejan review, me hacen el día saber que les gusta el fic :)


	4. CAP IV - Junto al río

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_Junto al Río_

La nada parecía ser su hogar. La oscuridad se volvió parte de él hacía mucho tiempo por lo que no le temía; no había conocido otra cosa que no fuese aquello… despierto o no.

Las imágenes de su vida aparecían y desaparecían fugazmente por lo que no podía separar su eterno sueño de la realidad. Pedazos que no parecían tener sentido y al mismo tiempo sí.

Todo por lo que una vez sintió aprecio había desaparecido como él en ese mundo.

Las tinieblas que yacían a su lado se apoderaban de su interior en el instante que su vida cambió. Las pesadillas regresaban repetitivamente, llenas de fuego consumiendo todo, tinte carmesí impregnado en las paredes y gritos estridentes, desesperados, pidiendo auxilio… él no podía socorrerlos, era mero espectador en ese lugar.

La angustia e impotencia lo invadían corrompiendo su interior, guiándolo hacía la parte oscura de su ser hasta que _ella _regresaba. Con ese par de ojos esmeralda observándolo con preocupación, aquellas gemas preciosas en el difuminado rostro calmaba su disturbio interior por demasiado simple que parezca. No necesitaba de otra cosa que fuese esa sensación para esperanzarse en algún día poder regresas de las garras de la inconciencia.

Deseó haber tenido aquello en su otra vida. Hubiera sido tan diferente… él hubiera sido distinto. Quería sentir esa tranquilidad que le transmitía su calidez; la mirada inocente y brillante que iluminaba su olvidado cuerpo y sombría alma.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo merecía. Lo único que él acarrearía serían desgracias.

.

La delicada brisa refrescaba sus sonrojadas mejillas. El apacible viento mecía la falda del añejo y desgastado vestido color pergamino -antes blanco-, levantando ligeramente sus bordes. Ropaje que había tomado prestado de un cajón en el cuarto de la servidumbre antes de salir muy temprano esa mañana. Salir a cabalgar con estorbosos y asfixiantes vestidos de seda no era lo mejor aunque varias veces lo practicó.

Las hebras de su cabello –amarrado simplemente por un listón rojo- se agitaban despavoridas a merced de la ventisca matutina, tapando por momentos su visión y una que otra vez rozando su nariz, provocándole picazón.

Aún no se vislumbraran los primeros rayos solares, el lienzo oscuro del cielo a penas era bañado tenuemente por el rosado que aparecía en el preludio de un nuevo día.

Había tomado las riendas de su caballo _Claro de Luna_ y salió sin miramientos de la Propiedad Haruno justo después de haberle cambiado las vendas al hombre en el establo. Las heridas del desconocido hombre estaban sanando más rápido de lo que esperaba; los hematomas desaparecieron aunque los cortes más profundos tardarían en cicatrizar.

En varias ocasiones el hombre entreabrió los ojos. Ella, algo temerosa trató de preguntar por su salud, su nombre, sin embargo él no parecía escucharla, por el contrario extendía su brazo hacia ella. Sakura no sabía que hacer en esa situación por lo que tomaba su mano, él parecía aferrarse a ella, como si quisiera que ella lo sacara de su deplorable estado; solo hasta ese momento su cuerpo se relajaba y caía desvanecido en el heno nuevamente.

Aunque a simple vista pareciera completamente recuperado, era su mente el que lo tenía atrapado en la inconsciencia, preso en una profunda pesadilla que amainaba al tocar su mano.

_Le preocupaba._

Le parecía extraño preocuparse por un hombre que nada conocía, que en su vida había visto… pero le preocupaba en demasía y eso no le agradaba.

Le angustiaba saber que estaba vivo pero atormentado por sus sueños…

Aún en los momentos en los que montaba a _Claro de Luna_ le era difícil concentrarse, su mente traviesa se empeñaba a viajar hasta el establo una y otra vez preguntándose por ese hombre; viendo en su mente los ojos ónice abrirse y tratar de vislumbrar a través de ella.

De solo rememorarlo le daba escalofríos.

Su incompetente estado le impedía cabalgar adecuadamente, dejándose guiar por los instintos de _Claro de Luna, _confiaba plenamente en el animal, más que en cualquier otro ser humano, con la excepción contundente de Hanako, su hermana mayor y Gaara…

Recordar su encuentro en el pueblo, convertido en todo un hombre le aceleraba el corazón, el calor abochornada desde su cuello hasta las orejas y el estómago le revoloteaba. No era una sensación que le molestara como cuando enfermaba… era agradable, parecía volar por los cielos, deseaba con fervor volver a verlo pronto.

Sin percatarse habían atravesado el bosque que rodeaba la Villa de Konoha. Grandes troncos se erguían por toda la extensión del bosque, el verde vibrante invadía el ambiente y olor a musgo era tan potente que empezaba a marearla.

Más allá de sus propios pasos, no podía vislumbrar ningún tipo de senda por el cual regresar.

La arboleda no parecía tener final ni principio. Paulatinamente disminuyó el galope de _Claro de Luna _hasta detenerse.

Bajó con cautela de su yegua, preguntándose repetitivamente donde estaba, sin perder ni un ápice de apacibilidad.

La brisa movía con sutileza la copa de los árboles, los sonidos en ese lugar eran muy diferentes al constante ajetreó en su hogar e incluso que en los pasillos silenciosos del Convento.

Disfrutó de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Del sonido de las hojas al danzar contra el viento, el chocar de las ramas entre sí, la respiración pesada de _Claro de Luna_;La fresca brisa que acariciaba su rostro… fue cuando un sonido lejano quebró la atmósfera. Agudizó su sentido del oído y era evidente que alguien se acercaba, nunca confundiría el sonido del trotar ni como los casquillos pisaban la grama debajo de ellos.

Presurosa subió de un brinco a _Claro de Luna. _La espoleó.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo cabalgando por el bosque. Sentía las piernas entumidas, el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo conforme pasaba el tiempo, tiempo que parecía indefinido en ese lugar.

Justo cuando la desesperación empezó a embargarla, un rayo de luz rozó su rostro en una cálida caricia. Inmediatamente cambió su rumbo hacia ese punto del bosque, sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía.

Al salir de la ceguera momentánea causada por el astro solar, no pudo creer lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, ni la forma en la que lo había encontrado.

Sonrió al notar como la cascada se bifurcaba por una entrometida roca terminando en el caudaloso río de mansas aguas. Flores silvestres se esparcían de aquí a allá sin ningún patrón en particular, pintando el paisaje en tonalidad cálidas y frías.

Había quedado tan ensimismada con el paisaje que no se percató cuando _Claro de Luna _se introdujo en el río para refrescarse un poco, mojando parte de los bordes de su añejo vestido ni cuando el sonido de las espuelas se hizo más potente.

Todo pasó tan de prisa que no pudo reaccionar. De los arbustos entre los troncos de los árboles salió un corcel a toda prisa. Asustando a la apacible _Claro de Luna _quien alzó sus patas delanteras al aire. El cuerpo de Sakura cayó completamente al río sin poder sujetarse de la correa. El vestido –aunque añejo y sencillo- era lo bastante estorboso como para que sus movimientos se volvieran torpes y pesados hasta que finalmente –después de un esfuerzo a sobremanera- salió a la superficie arrastrándose hasta el borde del río.

Tosió, tosió tanto que por un momento pensó que sus pulmones se saldrían por su boca.

―¿¡Se encuentra bien!?

Dijo una voz alarmada que tenía un tono familiar, su cercanía la hizo temblar; su corazón de nuevo palpitaba desbocado, no supo si fue por el susto o por él.

―¿Se ha hecho daño?

La luz chocó contra sus ojos al momento de alzar su rostro, cegándola momentáneamente.

Vislumbró una silueta masculina y lentamente los colores se fueron pintando. Los cabellos alborotados parecían brasas consumiendo madera seca a contraluz. El rostro pálido, perlado con gotas de sudor en la frente y sienes, la respiración agitada, se acercaba a ella con temor. Sus ojos la observaban como dos brillantes astros nocturnos.

No había duda quien era el poseedor de esas características.

―¿Usted…? ―no pudo terminar la frase, él la interrumpió.

―¿Te has hecho daño?

Sakura soltó una risita quejumbrosa. Se talló el brazo por pura inercia.

Él trató de tocar el brazo ligeramente raspado pero se detuvo, frunció las cejas tan claras que parecían inexistentes y torció la boca hacia un lado. Ella conocía muy bien ese gesto… comenzó a hacerlo tiempo después, cada que salía lastimada en alguna de sus travesuras.

―Estoy perfectamente bien, mi señor ―atinó a decir.

Parecía aliviado aunque no del todo complacido. El pequeño accidente podría haber terminado catastróficamente si la suerte no hubiera estado de su lado, ambos lo sabían.

En el momento que le sonrió, en ese justo instante él quedó hechizado por la rareza de su belleza natural.

Sus cabellos rosáceos eran tan largos que aún sentada en el río las puntas jugaban en su corriente, pegándose a su cuerpo en donde tocaba piel desnuda. Las orbes en un tono tan peculiar y singular que te atrapaban en un encantamiento de ensoñación, adornadas con unas largas y curveadas pestañas claras. Las pecas que antes se extendían por la mayor parte de su rostro se habían contraído hasta puntear suavemente su fina nariz. Las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Los labios de un sutil tono rojizo pronunciaron delicadas palabras que no logró entender.

―¡¿Gaara?! ―pronunció fuerte y claro; pareció romper el trance en el que estaba preso―, ¿No piensa ayudarme? ―Sakura carraspeó―, Soy una damisela en peligro, es su deber como caballero proporcionarme su ayuda

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido, como hacía años no hacía. Sin duda solo su exterior había cambiado, por dentro, Sakura seguía siendo la misma joven rebelde y poco femenina que había conocido en su temprana edad.

―Los años en el convento no te favorecieron en nada ―extendió su mano ofreciéndole apoyo, ella la tomó.

―No, me temo que no fue así mi señor… Tal vez las monjas no han podido cambiar mi personalidad, pero le diré que he aprendido mucho con el paso del tiempo

Sakura sonrió, tan tierna que parecía brillar en luz propia. Su interior pareció derretirse con su simple sonrisa. El roce de sus manos era una tersa caricia sobre su piel. En el momento que sus manos se sujetaron a la de ella, Sakura haló su brazo con una fuerza descomunal y cayó en el agua, empapándose completamente.

―Eso fue por haberme hecho caer

Soltó una carcajada tan sonora que tuvo que tomarse el estómago.

Su risa era una melodía compuesta dulcemente, una risa que se burlaba de él sin duda, pero no podía enojarse, no después de haber cometido la misma atrocidad aunque in intencional.

Recordaba aquello… los juegos y bromas cuando eran niños. Recordaba de igual forma la sensación que todo eso le provocaba.

―¡Eso fue impropio de una dama! ―dijo en broma, ella al momento de escucharlo enmudeció, sin embargo poco después volvió a reir―. Vas a ver pequeña alimaña

―¡No se atreva mi señor! ―dijo ella al incorporarse rápidamente―, Un señor de alcurnia como usted no es capaz de hacerle nada a esta dama ¿No es así? ―Gaara la miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin estar seguro de sus intenciones―. ¡Oh no! ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí?

Sakura señaló detrás de él con su rostro pálido, los ojos abiertos como platos. Temió lo peor, tal vez un oso o algún otro animal peligroso.

Una gran oleada de agua fría choco contra su cuerpo y Sakura rió de nuevo. Él al principió quedó pasmado, un poco confundido sin embargo duró poco, el contestó agitando con sus manos el agua del río mojando de nuevo su vestido, transparentando un poco sus desgastados ropajes donde el agua tocaba.

La mañana transcurrió presurosa; Sakura le contó sobre su hazaña al salir de la mansión hasta perderse en el bosque. Él por otro lado había ido a un viaje de negocios en nombre de su padre al pueblo de Suna y en su regreso se había topado con ella, siguiéndola para el alivio de Sakura.

El tiempo no parecía transcurrir en ese lejano lugar. Sus problemas parecían no importar ahí y las preocupaciones no existían. Ambos yacían tumbados en la grama observando el firmamento con concentración.

―¡Ahí! ―señaló una nube―, Esa tiene forma de conejo

Gaara trató de enfocar su visión, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero por más que tratara no era un conejo lo que veía

―Por supuesto que te equivocas, es un gato

―¿No ve las orejas largas y delgadas? De ninguna forma puede ser un gato ―rió por lo bajo.

Las palabras formales habían desaparecido. De un momento a otro solo eran ellos dos, sin clases sociales, sin limitaciones, sin nada más que "Gaara" y "Sakura". Aún así no quería parecer maleducada frente Gaara, aunque después de todo lo que había hecho seguramente su reputación estaba muy por debajo de lo que una joven de su "clase social" debería demostrar.

Se había alegrado tanto de verlo que no pensó bien en las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos. Sin embargo, el deseo de estar con él le era inevitable, acrecentándose más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

_Gaara se había convertido en un buen hombre. _

De pronto se sintió culpable. Los dos estaban completamente empapados, tratando de secarse al sol, su cabello estaba suelto, había perdido el listón rojo en el río, su calzado estaba arruinado igual que la vestimenta elegante de él.

¡No! ¡Lo había tirado al lago! Aunque lo hizo para vengarse… ¡Por Dios! Ninguno de sus pensamientos o acciones eran los de una dama.

―¿Sucede algo?

Gaara colocó su brazo como apoyo para quedar sobre su costado y observarla, su semblante había cambiado de un momento para otro.

―¿Disculpe? ―la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

―¿Ha ocurrido algo?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―al darse cuenta de su tono de voz, llevó sus manos hasta su boca, tapándola sorprendida.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. No… eso iba muy mal… Lo único que ella quería era estar con él. Después de todos esos años encerrada entre las paredes del Convento, su único alivio siempre fue la persona frente a ella. Pensaba en él cada mañana y cada noche antes de dormir. Gracias a ello su alma no murió en soledad. ¡Le debía tanto a esa persona!

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente de nuevo. El calor comenzó en su cuello y subió hasta sus mejillas.

―¡¿Estas bien?! ―dijo Gaara alarmado―, ¿No tendrás fiebre? Estas muy roja ―con el dorso de su mano cubrió su frente.

Sakura sintió como si todo el mundo girara a su alrededor. Un torbellino caliente revolvió su estómago. Se separó inmediatamente temiendo que pensara que seguía siendo la misma niña de antes. Atrevida y poco femenina que ningún hombre querría a su lado.

―Yo… ―comenzó dubitativa, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas a sus sentimientos―. Estoy bien

―No me parece, estás muy colorada

―¡Me encuentro perfectamente!

―Pequeña Sakura, sigues siendo igual de obstinada… ―la miró con ternura en sus ojos, como solía hacerlo cuando el hielo que había en él se derritió.

Eso era lo que menos quería… Seguir siendo la misma, al menos no frente a él. Ya no era una niña ¡Iba a cumplir dieciséis años! Ya se estaba por convertir en una mujer… Quería que él viera la mujer en ella, no a la niña que una vez fue.

―Gaara yo…

No pudo terminar la frase. Los brazos del pelirrojo la rodeaban, apretándola contra él protector pero suavemente. Como si no quisiera dejarla ir, su única reacción fue aspirar oxígeno tan rápido como pudo.

―Discúlpame por ser tan insensato e imprudente faltándote el respeto de esta forma… ―hizo una pausa que le pareció eterna―. Ese día en el Pueblo, ¿La recuerdas?

Sakura asintió sumisa bajo su encanto.

―Tenía tantas ganas de correr y estrecharte entre mis brazos como había hecho Naruto…

―Yo…

―Te he extrañado tanto estos años ―apretó más su cuerpo contra él, podía escuchar los latidos fuertes de su corazón―. No estaba seguro de tu regreso… y yo… yo lo añoraba cada día

Sakura encajó su cabeza en la curva de su hombro tratando de hundirse en él, aspirando el aroma del río en su piel, embriagándose con su calor corporal. Jugueteó con una hebra rojiza, enrollándola en su índice.

―Sakura… ―el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció ante su llamado―. ¿Estás bien?

Las palabras salieron mudas de su boca. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza afirmando. Gaara acarició su cabello con sus manos suavemente, adormeciéndola en el acto; se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, tan completa, nada más le hacía falta. Sakura era feliz en ese mismo momento, en ese lugar.

Ya lo sabía hace mucho. Su cariño por Gaara no era simplemente el de una amistad.

―Gaara yo… ―inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire para tomar valor―. Tengo miedo

―¿A qué le tienes miedo? ―preguntó enternecido, aún su mano pasando entre sus hebras mojadas.

Tardó un instante en poder responder, acumulando todo el brío que estaba guardado en su interior.

―A que no me veas… como una mujer ―dijo finalmente avergonzada.

―¿Por qué habría de no hacerlo?

―Por qué no soy hermosa ni femenina como Hanako

Gaara dejó de acariciar su cabello en ese instante, aunque sus brazos aún la sostenían con firmeza.

―No vuelvas a decir eso Sakura ―la miró con el ceño fruncido, sus manos se colocaron posesivamente sobre sus hombros―. No necesitas ser nadie más que tú misma… tú…

Gaara se detuvo, lo que estaba a punto de decir algo indebido y fuera de lugar. Sakura provenía de una familia de alta clase social, de las más poderosas del País del Fuego, junto con algunas otras y él… su familia era de la alcurnia claro estaba, pero no a comparación. Algunos cuantos negocios familiares desde que partieron de la Villa de Suna, así fue como la conoció. Sus padres tenían comunicación a través de algunos negocios.

Ella era tan pequeña y él era… tan diferente.

La quería, pero por más que lo deseara era imposible. Su padre ya se lo había dicho.

_Ellos nunca aceptarán que alguna de sus hijas se contraiga en matrimonio con alguien que se encuentre por debajo de ellos Gaara, olvídate de ella. _Había sentenciado pero él nunca pudo.

¿Eso acaso importaba? Si ella de alguna disparatada forma llegaba a corresponderlo haría cualquier cosa para tenerla a su lado, sin importar que o quien se interponga. Aunque por ahora… esperaría.

―¿Yo…?

―Sakura ―la miró a sus ojos esperanzados―. Eres la única mujer que deseo ver

A Sakura se le fue el aliento en ese instante. Se sentía tan abochornada como feliz, su estómago se revolvió tanto que el mundo pareció dar vueltas a su alrededor, siendo el único centro Gaara con los ojos azules tan cristalinos que podía apreciar su alma bondadosa y gentil.

_Tan cálido…_

Ahora se daba cuenta del por qué pensó en él cada día que estuvo recluida en el Convento. ¡Lo quería tanto que nunca lo olvidó!

.

El frío regresó hace tanto que le pareció una eternidad en las sombras… Extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, sus suaves toques al rozar su piel. Quería ver esos ojos color esmeralda que en tan poco tiempo llegó a apreciar, quería ver el rostro de la mujer poseedora de esos ojos, quería tocar su tersa piel. Quería conocer a la mujer que lo sacó de la oscuridad de sus pesadillas.

Se había aprensado tan fuertemente que no deseaba dejarlo escapar por ningún motivo.

Solo un poco más y lograría alcanzarla. Estiraría sus brazos lo más que pudiera con tal de acariciar su piel entre sueños.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par repentinamente. Su visión aún se encontraba nublada, sin embargo pudo distinguir con mayor detalle las siluetas del lugar, al reconocer su paradero relajó su cuerpo, temía que todo hubiese sido un delirio de su mente disturbada.

Conforme pasaban los segundos las siluetas poco a poco fueron esclareciéndose. Buscaba con añoranza aquellas orbes sin encontrarlas, se incorporó percatándose que su cuerpo ya no dolía.

Sintió una opresión en su cuerpo. La esperanza invadió su alma al sentir el gentil tacto aunque no tan suave como el anterior, éste a comparación era más recio. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba esa persona.

¿Sería ella? Eran los mismos ojos verdes… Pero ahora lo miraban con deseo.

El hermoso cabello caía en una cascada de caireles pulcramente colocados a su costado.

Esa mujer era hermosa…

―No debe sobre-esforzarse señor, aún esta muy débil ―dijo con tersa voz, acariciando sus oídos.

―¿Q-Quien…? ―su garganta había perdido la voz, raspando sus cuerdas bucales.

―Ha estado inconsciente varios días, no trate de hablar ―el hombre la observó sin hacer ningún otro gesto, sin embargo su postura demandaba saber más―. Supongo que deseará conocer mi nombre

La mujer acarició uno de sus caireles traviesamente, enredándolo entre sus dedos. Sonrió, alargando sus carnosos y rojos labios.

―Hanako señor

.

.

.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

__¡Hola a todos! Uy espero no haber tardado tanto como otras veces, pero al final está el capítulo siguiente, espero que les agrada :D lamento si es un poco simple pero me parecía necesario algo así, pero mejorará en los siguientes capítulos.

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, comentarios y vistas, las apercio cada una de ellas.

Quisiera agradecer en especial a** ._..Akatsuna no Hinatita, Hikari Tsinkino, Lexy of Night, MarianUchiha, Love and Dead, Crimela, JeanyDeiXzz... _**por sus hermosos comentarios :) me encantan y me suben el ánimo.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

¡Adiosin!


	5. CAP V - La voz de Hanako

**CAPÍTULO V**

_La voz de Hanako_

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo esas cuatro paredes se volvieron parte de ella? ¿Hacía cuanto que se había resignado a vivir en esa alcoba? No sabía cómo responderse esas simples preguntas. Su vida, sus decisiones parecían no ser suyas… quizás nunca lo fueron, pero escaparse si lo había sido.

Pasar sus tardes junto a Gaara -cuando su madre estaba demasiado ocupada organizando su presentación en sociedad y su padre atendiendo sus diversos negocios y actividades que debía cumplir como la cabeza de la adinerada familia Haruno- era la mejor parte del día, aunque se vieran solo unos pocos minutos cerca de la Propiedad Haruno que no bastaban, pero era soportable. Entre sus paseos habían encontrado un claro entre el espeso bosque que rodeaba la propiedad, en donde las montañas se asomaban a lo lejos y los atardeceres alzaban sus vivos colores mezclándose en el verde de las hojas y el celeste del cielo.

Fue una tarde en aquel lugar cuando recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara y él la rodeó con sus brazos protectoramente. Su corazón se había acelerado tanto que temió por su vida.

"_Desearía pasar todas las tardes por el resto de mi vida de esta forma" _Había dicho tan tiernamente que no pudo borrar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro y sus palabras impregnadas en su corazón.

Su madre, siendo una mujer perceptiva y tan perspicaz que no pudo ignorar a su hija menor riendo felizmente mientras giraba emocionada; la descubrió de inmediato. La tarde siguiente la esperaba en el pie de las escaleras junto con Jiraiya; el viejo la tomó por los brazos con pena en su mirada, llevándola hasta su alcoba contra su voluntad y no importara cuanto gritara lo que sentía, su madre no la escuchó ni lo haría.

Había llegado el día en que el júbilo que caracterizaba su alma se había perdido junto con la noción del tiempo. Se había rendido, aceptando que viviría encerrada hasta que su madre lo decidiera.

Sus pensamientos rememoraban lo ocurrido una y otra vez, noche tras noche, tratando de entender a su madre, pero no podía. Entendía perfectamente que el apellido Haruno era importante, tanto como para estar orgulloso, pero ¿Qué tenía de malo pasar las tardes con un amor inocente como el que ella sentía? Tal vez Gaara no provenía de una familia tan adinerada o poderosa como la de ella pero él era un joven sincero, cariñoso y eso era lo que importaba, pero su madre no parecía verlo de esa forma.

El esposo de su hermana era un hombre mucho mayor que ella aunque acaudalado, tanto como su propia familia y eso había encantado a su madre.

No quería que lo mismo le sucediera.

Sus inconscientes pasos la llevaron hasta postrarse frente al ventanal. La luna llena brillaba esplendorosa en el cielo nocturno, vislumbrando los pequeños detalles del jardín de los Haruno, las delicadas flores bañándose en rocío, las ramas de los árboles moviéndose con el sutil viento; deseaba tanto poder salir por la ventana y correr libre por el jardín, revolcarse entre la grama y oler la humedad en ella, pero inmediatamente reconoció que su deseo era imposible por un sin fin de razones que nada tenían que ver con su capacidad para llevarlo a cabo.

Recordó en ese momento aquel día cuando encontró al hombre malherido enrollado en la capa negra. Miró en dirección donde se encontraba el establo. De pronto sus opacas orbes se abrieron ampliamente, su boca se entreabrió angustiada y se llevó las manos hasta sus labios conmocionada.

¡El hombre! Se había olvidado por completo de él, dejándolo a merced del tiempo. Con desesperación trató de encontrar algo que la ayudara a abrir la cerradura de las ventanas, pero nada de lo que se encontraba en su alcoba parecía funcionar.

Su pecho se sintió extraño, una opresión que la obligó a llevar su mano hasta el lugar donde dolía, tallando con premura la zona hasta que pareció desaparecer.

Recargó la frente sobre la ventana sumida en una profunda fatiga. Dejó que un suspiro saliera por sus labios y trató de fantasear en los ojos aguamarina sin conseguirlo, la mirada ónix perdida del hombre en el establo llenaban sus pensamientos en ese momento; negó con la cabeza repetitivamente. La culpa se estaba aprovechando de su débil estado mental, tenía que salir de entre esas cuatro paredes inmediatamente, no podía dejar a ese hombre en el olvido.

Sakura regresó sobre sus pasos cansada, dejando caer su cuerpo en el lecho de la alcoba. Una inquietante sensación la invadió de pronto sin conocer la razón, era como si supiese que algo estaba mal, fuera de lugar.

El tiempo transcurrió con prisa mientras Sakura se acomodaba en el colchón de plumas, incómoda en cualquier posición que adoptara, cuando por fin se encontró apacible, cerró los ojos solo para encontrarse con las orbes onix mirándola entre sus sueños.

―Sakura ―murmuró para sí misma con sus ojos cerrados―, no pienses en eso

Pero parecía imposible conciliar el sueño. Los ojos de ese hombre aparecían contra sus párpados cerrados, no había conseguido desaparecer esa sensación extraña en su pecho.

Su noche transcurrió con un millar de incertidumbres, todas y cada una de ellas referente al joven sin nombre, todo la abrumaba más y más llegando a la única conclusión: tenía que ir al establo; no fue hasta que el chirrido de la puerta inundó la alcoba que se percató que el sol ya había ascendido por el horizonte, iluminando con su luz las horas nocturnas.

Observó de soslayo hacia la puerta, sabiendo de antemano que la monótona rutina comenzaría una vez más, sin embargo, para su sorpresa esa mañana no era la imparcial Tsukiko quien trajera su desayuno sino Ayame, la más joven de las sirvientas y su amiga.

La mujer colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche junto a la cama; dispuesta a irse de la alcoba sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Sakura no podía perder la oportunidad que se le había presentado.

―¡Ayame! ―dijo en un grito lo bastante fuerte como para que la oyera y tan baja para no ser escuchado fuera de la alcoba.

Sakura se incorporó de un salto, corriendo hasta cerrar la puerta tras su espalda. No dejaría que Ayame se fuera, no sin al menos haberlo intentado.

―Ayame ―llamó nuevamente.

La joven sirvienta ladeó su rostro evitando tener alguna clase de contacto con ella.

―Ayame por favor ―suplicó, intentando que ella respondiera―. Sabes que sino necesitara de tu ayuda no te la pediría ―ella no respondía, su semblante estaba petrificado como algunas de las estatuas en el jardín ―. Ayame ―susurró perdida en el rostro de la sirvienta.

No sabía que más hacer para que ella acudiera a su rescate, para que Ayame respondiera a su plegaria y la ayudara. Las fuerzas volvían a desvanecerse y los ojos negros que aparecían la llenaban de culpabilidad. En un instante se halló tumbada en el suelo.

―¡Señorita!

Ayame se hincó, tomando su brazo con fuerza, tratando de incorporarla.

―¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? ―dijo en tono preocupado.

―S-Si ―respondió titubeante―. Pero… no lo estaré sino me escuchas

Aún en el suelo y con la culpabilidad en su pecho, tomó los brazos de Ayame, apretándolos en busca de algún tipo de protección que no podía pedirle.

―Ayame no puedo explicarte las razones, pero debes entender que esta noche debo salir de esta alcoba

―¿Me esta pidiendo…? ―abrió los ojos cafés desorbitados― ¿Que la ayude a escapar?

―No escaparé ―respondió negando con la cabeza―, regresaré antes del amanecer pero debo ir Ayame

―Señorita ―pasó saliva por su garganta, temerosa de revelar las palabras―. Usted debe entender que su madre nos ha prohibido estrictamente dirigirle la palabra y eso incluye ayudarla a dar un paseo nocturno, mi posición me impide hacerlo aunque deseara… mi padre ―dijo nostálgica atragantándose las palabras en su garganta―. Si llegan a descubrirnos, no solo yo, sino también mi padre, nos quedaríamos sin trabajo ¿Quién querría contratar a un cocinero que fue echado a la calle por los Haruno?

Sakura bajó la mirada consternada. Ella conocía muy bien las circunstancias sociales en las que vivían y lo limitante y terminante que podría ser pedirle eso a Ayame. Y estaba esa cuestión que evitaba: su madre.

Dolía que su madre la confinara a ese cuarto, dolió que la enviara lejos de su familia, dolió nunca recibir una carta mientras estuvo fuera esos años, dolía que no la aceptara por quien era, siempre viviendo a la sombra de Hanako… Dolía en demasía que no la quisiera y solo hasta ese momento se percataba de la carga que era para su madre; nunca como Hanako.

―Ayame, sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero… ―calló por un momento para recobrar el brío perdido por sus pensamientos―. No lo haría sino lo necesitara, por favor ―tomó las manos maltratadas de Ayame y las colocó sobre su frente suplicante―. Tienes que ayudarme

Ayame palideció al instante en que Sakura rogó por su libertar por esa noche; contrariada con el deber y el querer. No soportaba la idea de que Sakura, su amiga, tuviera que recurrir a acciones desesperadas. No podía negarse pero tampoco acceder.

Mirar a Sakura, con los grandes ojos esmeraldas cristalinos, con manchas moradas por debajo, su pálida tez sin las usuales chapas en las mejillas. Esa Sakura, no era su amiga. Era producto de la Señora Haruno, encerrando al espíritu libre de Sakura en esa alcoba, su amiga no deseaba darse por vencida pero ella no podía acceder a su petición.

―Lo siento ―dijo con pena―. No puedo arriesgarme

Ayame, demasiado melancólica como para permanecer un momento más en la alcoba, salió de ella, cerrando con llave la puerta.

El sonido penetrante del cerrojo al activarse revolvió su estómago. Sakura encogió sus piernas, abrazándolas contra su pecho.

Ahora ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y suspiró, esperando que un milagro ocurriera.

El día siguió su paso hasta que cayó la oscuridad. Sakura quien no había despegado su mirada del ventanal se encontraba en una exhaustiva concentración, tratando de descifrar un acertijo mental en el cual ella podía salir en busca del mal herido hombre en el establo y calmar la culpabilidad en su pecho.

Fue cuando el sonido del metal contra metal distorsionó el silencio en su alcoba, apaciguando sus pensamientos. El picaporte giró en un sonido chirriante, ella se encontraba demasiado agobiada para importarle quien entrara.

―Debería darse prisa Sakura

Su cuerpo se tensó sorprendida; Desconfiada de la veracidad de sus sentidos en ese justo momento, giró su cuerpo desconcertada solo para vislumbrar entre la penumbra la silueta de Ayame.

Enmudeció. Sintió un vuelco en su pecho, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y sus labios tremolaron. Nunca pensó que Ayame contestara sus plegarias, que ella entre todas las personas fuera a su rescate, a pesar de las consecuencias que acarrearía el ayudarle.

―Pero… Ayame dijiste…

―Lo sé ―respondió tranquila―, por ello deberás darte prisa

Sakura asentó la cabeza repetidas veces, lo más alegre que pudo estar en los últimos días. Ayame se tumbó en el lecho, arropando su cuerpo completamente, pretendiendo ser Sakura.

―Gracias ―susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

Al encontrarse en los lúgubres pasillos de la casona caminó sobre las puntas de sus pies descalzos, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno; esperando no toparse con ningún artilugio en la penumbra con el que pudiera chocar y romper en el acto.

Se sintió aliviada al encontrarse en la cocina. Exhalo fuertemente y agitó sus manos tratando de secar el sudor nervioso en ellas. Con esfuerzo vislumbró la puerta trasera entre la oscuridad.

No pudo evitar el crujido de la madera desgastada ni que el viento azotara con furia su rostro cansado, sin embargo no sintió el frío de la noche hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron sobre la maleza, cerca del establo. Sus temores afloraban desde su interior y el desasosiego volvió a aparecer con más fuerza, tanta que provocaba sus piernas tremolar.

Su corazón latía presuroso, una sensación vertiginosa la mareó antes de abrir los portones de madera. Enseguida se pudo escuchar el apacible bufido de los caballos pero… había algo más entre los sonidos del establo… ¿Un quejido? Sakura tragó saliva abriendo los ojos desorbitados y por instinto subió sus manos a su boca, tratando de morderse las uñas, deteniéndose al instante que recordó a la monja golpeando sus manos con una delgada tabla de madera por hacerlo.

Algo en su interior gritaba incesante que se detuviera, sabiendo de antemano que si daba otro paso más se arrepentiría; los quejidos roncos eran ahogados suavemente, temerosa decidió internarse en las profundidades del establo, donde provenían los sonidos. Se detuvo helada al escuchar un susurro que fue tornándose eufórico... esa voz era inconfundible para ella, era la voz de Hanako.

El frío empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, los labios temblaban y su los traslúcidos vellos en su piel se erizaban, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo el escuchar un grito acallado en la penumbra; ni un sonido más resurgió en la oscuridad.

Sakura se contrajo contra la pared asustada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso… Acaso el hombre le había hecho algo a Hanako? Palideció de solo pensarlo, sin resistir más miró a través de las rendijas de madera. Sakura al observar la escena silenció un grito con sus manos encajándose profundo contra la pared.

Su corazón latía estrepitoso contra su pecho y un nudo amarró la boca de su estómago, sus ojos se cristalizaron sin saber la razón. Con el dorso de su mano trató de aliviar la pena que empezaba a sentir sin poder lograrlo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía de esa forma tan extraña? De un momento a otro sintió que le faltaba el aire, ahogándose con el viciado aire del establo.

.

El joven inhaló profundamente el aroma que por un instante percibió en el ambiente, fantaseando nuevamente con el olor.

―¿Sucede algo?

La persona acurrucada a su lado se removió inquieta. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella que lo observaba expectante, esperando respuesta a su pregunta.

―Cereza ―susurró.

Hanako se medio incorporó, con el cabello dorado alborotado y el torso desnudo al descubierto.

―¿Cereza? ―preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Es el olor de mis sueños ―contestó―. En un momento llegué a pensar que lo había alucinado como tantas otras cosas, pero hoy lo he comprobado. Cereza es el aroma de la mujer que me salvó ―la miró con brillo en sus ojos oscuros, tomando su mentón en su mano y acercándola hacia él―, de la mujer que me enamoró

Sus labios se unieron fríamente. Hanako conocía la verdad, el pobre hombre estaba enamorado de la esencia etérea de su hermana menor, creyendo que ella era su salvadora; se aprovechó de él y no se arrepentía, era lo que le faltaba a su vida era la pasión que necesitaba y que no recibía de su marido.

―¿Ocurre algo amor mío? ―preguntó al separar sus rostros.

―Nada… las despedidas siempre son deprimentes, en especial cuando se trata de la persona que amas

―No tienes por qué estarlo, regresaré por ti

―Oh Itachi ―Hanako se recostró contra su pecho―, esperaré tu regreso

Itachi subió su mano hasta los cabellos de Hanako, acariciándolos suavemente, tratando de aprovechar cada segundo antes del alba sin darse cuenta que sobre su torso yacía el rostro sonriente de Hanako.

.

La cegadora luz del astro solar colisionó estrepitosamente en su rostro. Sintió los ojos arderle y la cabeza darle vueltas. Estaba tan exhausta que los párpalos pesaban al igual que su cuerpo, pareciendo haber sido tallado en mármol de la noche a la mañana, se sentía como aquella vez cuando era niña y cayó de _Claro de Luna._

―Buenos días mi pequeña hermana menor ―dijo Hanako arreglando una imperceptible arruga en el faldón de su vestido―. ¿Cómo llevas tú… encierro?

Las manos le sudaron y sintió sus latidos ralentizarse hasta casi apagarse con escuchó la voz de Hanako, siempre tersa y melodiosa. Sakura no se atrevió a mirarla, simplemente se escogió entre las sábanas de seda, esperando que saliera de su alcoba.

―¿No hablas? ―Hanako suspiró pesadamente―. Se que lo haz visto Sakura y quiero que sepas que no me gusta tener espectadores

―N-no se de que hablas Hanako ―dijo encarándola sumisamente

―Mi hermana… te recomiendo que no le digas a nadie sobre lo que haz visto anoche, no quisiera nuestros padres se enteren que cada tarde su hija menor se escapa para verse con Sabaku no Gaara

Sakura se sintió desprotegida ante las palabras de Hanako, mordió su labio inferior impidiendo que empezara a tremolar. Cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza y cordura pudo articular solo unas palabras:

―No te atreverías

―¿Qué dices? ―Hanako bufó divertida―. Pequeña flor, haz estado fuera tantos años que desconoces a tu propia hermana… deberías saber muy bien de lo que soy capaz y de lo que no

Hanako se puso de pie, sacudiendo sutilmente el polvo en su vestido crema, dando por terminado la conversación, pero Sakura no iba a permitirle que se fuera sin antes aclararlo todo.

―¡Hanako! ―gritó. Hanako detuvo sus pasos, dirigiéndole la mirada―. ¿Por qué le haces eso?

―¿Eres tan tonta? Ese hombre es solo para disfrutar, solo puedo utilizarlo para cumpla todos mis deseos nada más que eso

―Hanako ―dijo su nombre consternada― ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir tal atrocidad? Eres una mujer casada

―Casada más no amada querida hermana, mi esposo no tiene por qué enterarse de la pequeña aventura en casa de mis padres por que no lo dirás ¿Verdad Sakura?

―¿Estas utilizando a un hombre que hasta hacía pocas semanas estaba al borde de la muerte para complacer tus deseos? ¡Ese hombre ha dicho que te ama, que regresará por ti! ¿No te compadeces de él?

―No

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría? ¡Hanako!

―Entiende de una vez Sakura, ese hombre no va a regresar, no tiene donde caerse muerto

―Pero él… ―dijo con melancolía en su voz―. Dijo que regresaría

―Y si así lo hiciera. No soy como tú Sakura, yo se que escaparías con ese joven pelirrojo sin importarte nada más

―¡Sería más digno de lo que tú haces! ―escupió furiosa―. Engañar así a un pobre hombre que te entregó su corazón y solo por no tener la fortuna que tú deseas ¿¡Lo utilizas!?

Hanako solo la miró intensamente, clavando su mirada en ella, con esa pigmentación en sus orbes tan parecidos a las de ella. Hanako alargó sus labios en una sonrisa provocando que el interior de Sakura se contrajera y su garganta se cerrara. Sintió cómo el miedo se apoderaba de ella, la frialdad con la que miraba Hanako era tan intensa que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada aterrada.

Poco después y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Hanako se había salido de la alcoba, pero ese sentimiento de desasosiego no.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola a todos, lamento la demora, este capítulo me ha tomado más de lo esperado, lo había escrito pero no me gustó como quedó al final así que me tomé el tiempo para reescribirlo y quedó algo más aceptable. Sé que los primeros capítulos son algo tediosos y lentos pero creo que necesarios para poder entender lo que sigue.

Espero entiendan y sigan leyendo. Podría decirse que este capítulo es el último de la primera etapa.

Bueno sin más pasemos a los agradecimientos:

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos y sustanciosos comentarios a _**...Hikari Tsinkino, Lexy of Night, JeanyDeiXzz, MarianUchiha, Bregma...**_

También a los lectores anónimos, gracias por sus favoritos y follows los aprecio mucho.

Muchos besos, abarzos y apapachos para todos

Saludos

Adiosin!


End file.
